


still stuttering

by silentbutdeadly



Series: the living record [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunk Texting, Friends to Lovers, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Texting, and they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentbutdeadly/pseuds/silentbutdeadly
Summary: shirogayne: keith keeps sending me wikipedia links to cryptids what the fuck is going on at homemidorima shintarou: maybe he’s lonelyshirogayne: …..im pretty sure he has friendsmidorima shintarou: does heshirogayne: i can feel you judging meshirogayne: why are you judging meshirogayne: i have nothing to do with thismidorima shintarou: maybe that’s why he keeps sending you thingsshirogayne: ?????midorima shintarou: things like links to vampiresmidorima shintarou: to his brothermidorima shintarou: away at unimidorima shintarou: WHO HE MISSESmidorima shintarou: SHIROShit's tough when your crush, your roommate, and your best friend are all the same person.





	still stuttering

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at the beginning of the month for Day 17 of Adashicember, "love letters", but finals kicked my ass. So. Here we are. Texts can be modern day love letters, right?
> 
> Also: Shiro's username is shirogayne, Adam's is midorima shintarou because both Shiro and I are weebs. Other than that, enjoy!

_SUN 3:48 PM_

midorima shintarou: hey saw u were running low on that tea u like so i picked some up from the grocery store

shirogayne: im fcukin love u

midorima shintarou: i bet u say that to all the boys

shirogayne: haha

shirogayne: yeah

shirogayne: i whisper it in the ears of everyone in my harem

shirogayne: aka you

midorima shintarou: i don’t think one person counts as a harem

shirogayne: it does to me

midorima shintarou: harem implies multiple people shiro

shirogayne: pull up a dictionary definition

shirogayne: do it chicken

midorima shintarou: <https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/harem>

midorima shintarou: ……

shirogayne: ………

shirogayne: i honestly don’t know what i expected

 

_MON 1:44 PM_

shirogayne: keith keeps sending me wikipedia links to cryptids what the fuck is going on at home

midorima shintarou: maybe he’s lonely

shirogayne: …..im pretty sure he has friends

midorima shintarou: does he

shirogayne: i can feel you judging me

shirogayne: why are you judging me

shirogayne: i have nothing to do with this

midorima shintarou: maybe that’s why he keeps sending you things

shirogayne: ?????

midorima shintarou: things like links to vampires

midorima shintarou: to his brother

midorima shintarou: away at uni

midorima shintarou: WHO HE MISSES

midorima shintarou: SHIRO

shirogayne: sorry

shirogayne: its just

shirogayne: you’ve never double texted before adam im so proud of you

midorima shintarou: what the fuck

shirogayne: I’m going to screenshot this and frame

midorima shintarou: what the fuck

midorima shintarou: shiro you’re missing the point

shirogayne: KDFLAS;FL YOU DID IT AGAIN IM DEFINITELY PUTTING THIS  UP ON THE WALL

midorima shintarou: SHIRO FOR FUCK’S SAKE

midorima shintarou: YOUR BROTHER’S TEXTING YOU BECAUSE HE MISSES YOU

midorima shintarou: THAT’S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MISS SOMEONE

midorima shintarou: you want to be as close to them as possible and you’ll do what you think it takes to achieve that

shirogayne: ……

shirogayne: sounds like you’ve got some experience with that

midorima shintarou: you’d be surprised

midorima shintarou: anyway talk to your brother

shirogayne: you sound like my mom

shirogayne: and before you say it i’m not avoiding keith

shirogayne: i can’t read every single article he sends me anyways, i can barely get through my goddamn readings

midorima shintarou: you literally reread that one spirk fanfic you like the night before an essay was due

shirogayne: that doesn’t count i needed to destress

midorima shintarou: IT WAS 10PM AND YOU HADN’T STARTED THE ESSAY

shirogayne: i was STRESSED i needed to BREATHE

midorima shintarou: goddammit takashi

midorima shintarou: fuck that week it was so bad

shirogayne: it was the fuckign WORST but i got a 90 on the essay anyways SO IT DOESNT FUCKING MATTER ANYMORE FUCK YOU ESSAY

midorima shintarou: STILL NOT A GOOD REASON TO READ FIC RIGHT BEFORE A DUE DATE

midorima shintarou: AND MY POINT, WHICH U KEEP DISTRACTING ME FROM (FUCK YOU), IS THAT YOU SHOULD REPLY TO YOUR **BROTHER** WHO **MISSES YOU**

midorima shintarou: **stop being a dick**

midorima shintarou: i hope you learned your lesson

midorima shintarou: i don’t think you understand how much of an effect you have on people

midorima shintarou: i’m not even talking about people who look up to you the way keith does, or the kids you meet during a campus tour

midorima shintarou: or pretty much anyone younger than you?? it’s crazy the way those kids look up to you

midorima shintarou: it’s a good thing they don’t know you do stupid things like READ A FIC RIGHT BEFORE AN ESSAY’S DUE

midorima shintarou: ok i’ll let that go for now because im not done

midorima shintarou: but you are literally one of the best fucking things in my life and it’s not just because you let me hug you when i get panicky

midorima shintarou: yeah im glad we got assigned to be roommates in first year but i’m even more thankful that they put me with a guy that ended up being my best friend

midorima shintarou: so, you know, it makes sense that people would miss you when you go away

midorima shintarou: smfh you’re not even reading these

midorima shintarou: you better be talking to keith or i WILL come over there and smack you

shirogayne: keith says vampires aren’t cryptids and that he’s disappointed in you

midorima shintarou: what the fuck takashi

 

_WED 2:15 AM_

shirogayne:[ https://twitter.com/joeydg54/status/1067310214259499008?s=21](https://twitter.com/joeydg54/status/1067310214259499008?s=21)

midorima shintarou: fuck that meme is perfect

shirogayne: im surprised you weren’t the one who thought of it

midorima shintarou: shiro if i was that smart i wouldn’t be crying over this lab

shirogayne: point taken

shirogane: have another meme

 

_SAT 7:34 PM_

shirogayne: might not be coming back until late don’t wait up

midorima shintarou: date that good?

shirogayne: i mean

shirogayne: i guess?

shirogayne: he’s really funny at least

midorima shintarou: well that’s good

midorima shintarou: i made some spaghetti for dinner, your portion’s in the fridge

shirogayne: ?????

shirogayne: are you okay

shirogayne: do you need me to come home

midorima shintarou: no it’s fine

shirogayne: adam

shirogayne: you only make spaghetti when something’s wrong

shirogayne: what’s going on

midorima shintarou: don’t worry about it it’s nothing

shirogayne: doesn’t sound like nothing

midorima shintarou: christ

midorima shintarou: there just wasn’t anything else to eat so i thought might as well make something i actually like

shirogayne: are you sure it’s not upsetti spaghetti

midorima shintarou: for the last time YES

shirogayne: ok cool send me a selfie right now

midorima shintarou: what why 

shirogayne: i need to see that you're not wearing your fuzzy pajamas

shirogayne: are you?

midorima shintarou: …….no

shirogayne: ok cool see you in 20

midorima shintarou: what

midorima shintarou: what do you mean see you in 20 what the fuck are you doing

midorima shintarou: god why do you always leave me on read i hate you

 

_SAT 9:27 PM_

shirogayne: open the door

midorima shintarou: how the fuck are you here already

shirogayne: not a lot of traffic

shirogayne: are you going to let me in

midorima shintarou: what the hell happened to your date

shirogayne: it’s alright i just told him i had an emergency at home

midorima shintarou: it’s NOT an emergency go back

shirogayne: i mean

shirogayne: i barely know the guy and we were an hour into the date it’s not a lot to lose

midorima shintarou: that’s not the point

shirogayne: ??

shirogayne: then what is??

shirogayne: look, i can tell something’s up and i know you’re this genius and everything but you’re shit at being alone so at least let me be there with you

shirogayne: if it makes you feel any better, he was okay with me leaving so it’s not like any feelings were hurt

midorima shintarou: you don’t know that

shirogayne: what

midorima shintarou: i’m saying you don’t know that his feelings weren’t hurt, he could be lying to your face and then what would you do

shirogayne: apologize?

shirogayne: there isn’t much i can do in that situation then

shirogayne: all i can do is handle it from my end as best as i can and then the rest is up to him

midorima shintarou: of course

shirogayne: adam i don’t get it

shirogayne: you’re literally my best friend

shirogayne: you’re having some trouble

shirogayne: and you want me to just ignore that for a guy who only started existing this week?

midorima shintarou: god i hate it when you put it like that

shirogayne: i mean idk you’re the genius i’m just taking one out of your book

midorima shintarou: stop calling me a genius

shirogayne: sorry

shirogayne: anyway let me in?

midorima shintarou: fine

 

_THURS 5:58_

shirogayne: ARE YOU READY FOR MOVIE NIGHT

midorima shintarou: what are we watching again??

shirogayne: GOD’S OWN COUNTRY

midorima shintarou: oh my god

shirogayne: YEAH

shirogayne: im so glad we waited til after finals

midorima shintarou: yeah u deserve to treat yourself after that hell

shirogayne: five finals in four days can i get an F in the chat

midorima shintarou: why would u want any more F’s you already have five of them

shirogayne: wow sick burn adam

shirogayne: keith could do better half-asleep

midorima shintarou: someone’s defensive

shirogayne: someone just wants to watch farm gays without getting roasted ADAM

midorima shintarou: ah yes omedetou

shirogayne: i regret teaching you japanese

midorima shintarou: you didn’t teach me anything, you just made me watch naruto on youtube

shirogayne: yeah, and you wouldn’t have gotten there without me

shirogayne: did you come up with your very witty username??

shirogayne: i don’t think so

midorima shintarou: you changed it against my will

shirogayne: and you didn’t change it back you weeb

midorima shintarou: there are too many other things to do

shirogayne: like hot boys with glasses

midorima shintarou: or hot boys in general

shirogayne: the glasses are a plus

midorima shintarou: idk i think they’d just get in the way

midorima shintarou: i’d have to take mine off anyways

shirogayne: it’d be another part of the striptease

shirogayne: you’re good

midorima shintarou: what

shirogayne: i’m just saying

shirogayne: if you’re gonna take em off

shirogayne: take em off sexy

shirogayne: go big or go home

shirogayne: speaking of which how fucking lucky is it that our finals end the same day

shirogayne: we get to chill together before we split for the holidays

midorima shintarou: yeah we really lucked out didn’t we

shirogayne: i mean

shirogayne: you kinda did

shirogayne: all your finals were three days apart or something

midorima shintarou: meanwhile

shirogayne: yes meanwhile i suffered

shirogayne: BUS IS HERE T-MINUS 15 UNTIL MOVIE NIGHT 

 

_SAT 7:24 AM_

shirogayne: hey

shirogayne: guess what

midorima shintarou: it’s 4am there what the hell are you doing

shirogayne: living my best life

shirogayne: anyway

shirogayne: guess what

midorima shintarou: you found another part for the bike you’re building?

shirogayne: ….

shirogayne: okay yes

shirogayne: but it’s not about the bike

shirogayne: it’s about keith

midorima shintarou: did you dress up as mothman and hide in his closet

shirogayne: not that either but that’s a good idea tbh

shirogayne: if i find a mothman costume before christmas eve i could dress up as him instead of santa

shirogayne: i’d make keith’s life

shirogayne: but yeah no get this

shirogayne: keith has friends

midorima shintarou: HELL YEAH KEITH

midorima shintarou: that makes one of you

shirogayne: idk i think he takes after you more

midorima shintarou: im not even related to him

shirogayne: doesn’t mean you don’t matter

midorima shintarou: i don’t know how to take that

shirogayne: with love

shirogayne: anyway turns out keith has friends but you’ll never believe how it happened

midorima shintarou: how

shirogayne: okay so

shirogayne: apparently he was reading the book i got him for his bday

shirogayne: you know, about those british kids that time travel back into idk the 1700s i can’t remember when  

shirogayne: and he bumps into this kid

midorima shintarou: oh no

shirogayne: and you know keith

shirogayne: he doesn’t give a shit

shirogayne: so he just turned a bit and kept walking and this kid goes up to him and yells at him to apologize for bumping into his friend and just walking away  

shirogayne: and this kid’s like, hella angry or something and keith’s just like

shirogayne: why isn’t your friend telling me to apologize

midorima shintarou: oh shit

midorima shintarou: keith what are u doing

shirogayne: i KNOW

shirogayne: and like apparently the kid’s friend is telling him that it’s okay and everything and the kid’s still making a fuss but keith

shirogayne: keith just stands there

shirogayne: and the other kid takes a breath and keith just goes “sorry for bumping into you, do you like mothman?”

midorima shintarou: what have you done to this child

shirogayne: I KNOW

shirogayne: long story short he introduced me to them and they've taken over the house

shirogayne: funny enough the kid who was making a fuss is like

shirogayne: his best friend now or something

midorima shintarou: no way

shirogayne: yeop

shirogayne: they’re basically one human being at this point

shirogayne: you should’ve seen them on the couch

midorima shintarou: awwwwwww

shirogayne: i know

shirogayne: the kid’s name is lance, apparently

shirogayne: i only remember cuz i opened the door and he literally went D:

midorima shintarou: omg

midorima shintarou: hero worship in the house there we go

shirogayne: nahhhh

midorima shintarou: …….

shirogayne: ok maybe

shirogayne: point is

shirogayne: keith has friends!!!

shirogayne: definite improvement over last year, i’m glad he’s got a good crew to hang with now

midorima shintarou: yeah wasn’t there that jackass that he hung out with

shirogayne: yeah fucking james griffin

midorima shintarou: i honestly don’t know how to feel about calling a ten year old “fucking james” to the point where it sounds like “fucking” is his first name

shirogayne: mood

shirogayne: except he was a dick

shirogayne: i’ll call him fuckin james griffin as long as im not in front of keith

midorima shintarou: understandable

midorima shintarou: so i take it that you’re really glad lance is around?

shirogayne: YES

shirogayne: the kid’s fucking hilarious

shirogayne: he asked me if i could bench-press a shark if someone gave me one

midorima shintarou: you’re fucking with me

shirogayne: IM NOT

shirogayne:  i said that if it was a baby shark maybe i could, but that nobody should be giving me sharks anyways when the gym has weights

shirogayne: #savethesharks

midorima shintarou: you’re such a unicef ambassador

shirogayne: I HAVE TO SET A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR THE KIDS

midorima shintarou: YOU’VE DONE HOW MANY KEGSTANDS?

shirogayne: THAT’S WHY I HAVE TO SET A GOOD EXAMPLE

 

_TUES 9:15 AM_

midorima shintarou: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO PULL THIS OFF

shirogayne: merry christmas to u too

midorima shintarou: MY MOM DROPPED HER PHONE BECAUSE I STARTED YELLING

shirogayne: oh my god

shirogayne: this is better than i expected

midorima shintarou: I AM FURIOUS

shirogayne: :3

midorima shintarou: takashi i don’t even know what to say HOW DID YOU GET A SIGNED POSTER OF CATFA

shirogayne: people think you’re not a nerd bc ur hot and do sports but then u just go and abbreviate “captain america: the first avenger”

shirogayne: when ppl just call it “the first captain america movie” bc they can’t remember the full thing

midorima shintarou: you’re avoiding the question oh my god takashi seriously how did you pull this off i nearly had a heart attack when i saw the signatures

shirogayne: let’s just say that i know a guy who knows a guy

midorima shintarou: who knows HAYLEY ATWELL???

shirogayne: uh, probably

shirogayne: i don’t know how else he’d have been able to get the autographs

midorima shintarou: takashi

midorima shintarou: peggy’s dead in the MCU and yet hayley atwell’s signature is right beside sebastian stan’s

midorima shintarou: how the FUCK did you manage to swing this

shirogayne: i honestly don’t know

shirogayne: i got lucky???

midorima shintarou: you better not have, not just for this

shirogayne: NOT LIKE THAT

shirogayne: I WOULDNT HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE JUST TO GET YOU A POSTER

shirogayne: or

shirogayne: hmmm

midorima shintarou: this is a train of thought i’d rather not be present for

shirogayne: how come

shirogayne: is it bc u don’t like thinking about my nipples

midorima shintarou: i

shirogayne: have my nipples offended you?

midorima shintarou: takashi why

shirogayne: i don’t know

shirogayne: why do you hate my nips

midorima shintarou: i am going to kill you

shirogayne: that’s no way to thank someone who gave you the best gift of your life

midorima shintarou: i hate that you’re right, this is literally the best gift of my life

shirogayne: yessssss

midorima shintarou: ugh now i feel bad about the gift i gave you

shirogayne: you mean the pair of motorcycle gloves that i’ve wanted for half a year and fit me perfectly???

shirogayne: the gift that ultimately symbolizes your belief in my ability to finish building a motorcycle even though i only work on it for three months a year?

shirogayne: the gift that i wouldn’t let keith touch??

shirogayne: THAT gift??

midorima shintarou: you’re reading too much into it but yes that gift

shirogayne: glad to know we’re talking about the same thing

shirogayne: this way i can make sure you know just how much i appreciate it

shirogayne: you can make it up to me in the new year

shirogayne: oh fuck brb

shirogayne: grilled cheese you know the drill

midorima shintarou: takashi for fuck’s sake not again

midorima shintarou: you’re lactose intolerant JUST ACCEPT IT

midorima shintarou: i bet you’re just going to do it again on new year’s, except it’s going to be worse because you’re going to get absolutely trashed

midorima shintarou: can’t wait for those texts

midorima shintarou: wow you really are taking a while how much did you eat

**_private conversation_ **

shirogayne: hi adam

midorima shintarou: hi?? how’d the shitting go

shirogayne: this is keith

midorima shintarou: oh geez  

midorima shintarou: what are you doing on your brother’s computer kiddo

shirogayne: idk i just wanted to see if i could hack it

midorima shintarou: and im guessing you did, given that you’re talking to me on shiro’s account

shirogayne: yep

shirogayne: i agree with you you do need to get shiro a better gift

midorima shintarou: okay, any suggestions from his brother?

shirogayne: tell shiro you like him

midorima shintarou: what

shirogayne: i said to tell shiro you like him

midorima shintarou: how the

midorima shintarou: why

shirogayne: because he likes you

shirogayne: he doesn’t shut up about you, and every other thing he says is about something you did or he’s wondering what you’re doing

shirogayne: my friends know about you and they call you his boyfriend and shiro turns really red which is funny but you need to stop him from repeating himself so much

shirogayne: he’s been home for four days and i don’t think he’s actually talked about himself without dropping your name somewhere

midorima shintarou: keith, i don’t think you’re reading into this correctly

midorima shintarou: we’re roommates and we have a lot of classes together, so it makes sense that shiro keeps mentioning me, but he’s definitely not into me

shirogayne: but do you like him?

midorima shintarou: i don’t see why i have to tell you

shirogayne: HI THIS IS LANCE PLEASE LIKE SHIRO HE’S A GOOD MAN WE THINK HE LOVES YOU

shirogayne: this is keith again i took the keyboard back but i agree

midorima shintarou: i honestly don’t know how it’s taking shiro this long to get back from the washroom

shirogayne: PLEASE THINK ABOUT IT IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU LIKE HIM TOO

midorima shintarou: i can’t believe this is happening right now

shirogayne: shiro’s coming back bye

**secret conversation ended**

**shirogayne deleted secret conversation**

shirogayne: my stomach is fucking EMPTY, YEET

midorima shintarou: glad im not there to smell your shit

shirogayne: haha

shirogayne: literally

shirogayne: i bumped into keith and lance on the way out

midorima shintarou: did you??

shirogayne: yeah

shirogayne: honestly knowing how both of them operate i don’t trust that they didn’t go into my room so brb im going to check for booby traps 

midorima shintarou: oh geez okay

 

_TUES 10:47 AM_

shirogayne: im back

midorima shintarou: how’d the interrogation go

shirogayne: figured out that they didn’t fuck with my room bc they were too busy fucking with my computer

midorima shintarou: yeah that’s unfortunate

shirogayne: apparently they talked to you a bit, hope they didn’t bug you

midorima shintarou: nah it was chill

midorima shintarou: they’re cute, it seems like they’re really good friends

shirogayne: yeah no ur right it’s adorable

shirogayne: they can get kinda weird tho

shirogayne: like keith is weird on his own and then you add lance and it’s strange enough to make you go wtf but you’re not actively concerned about it

shirogayne: hope they didn’t say anything weird to you

midorima shintarou: nah, keith was just telling me about christmas gifts

shirogayne: oh

shirogayne: haha

shirogayne: cool

midorima shintarou: any reason?

shirogayne: nope, no reason

shirogayne: i just didn’t want you to be weirded out by my little bro

midorima shintarou: takashi

midorima shintarou: you’ve literally punched me in the nose bc i took away your phone

midorima shintarou: there isn’t much you or your family can do that can scare me away

shirogayne: okay you know i didn’t mean to punch you it’s bc u SCARED ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

shirogayne: I’VE APOLOGIZED SO MANY TIMES YOU DONT NEED TO BRING IT UP AGAIN

midorima shintarou: im aware

midorima shintarou: the point still stands though

midorima shintarou: you’re my best friend and i love you

shirogayne: haha yeah

 

_THURS 11:43 AM_

midorima shintarou: [ https://twitter.com/typhy_/status/1072652130962563072?s=2 ](https://twitter.com/typhy_/status/1072652130962563072?s=2)

shirogayne: lmaooooo squirtlee

 

_SAT 5:20 PM_

midorima shintarou: i bought a frame for the poster

midorima shintarou: didn’t want to ruin it with tack

shirogayne: oh damn that’s gonna be hard to bring back to campus

midorima shintarou: worth it tho

 

_TUES 12:03 AM_

midorima shintarou: happy new year!!!

shirogayne: happy new year to you too

 

_THURS 4:29 PM_

midorima shintarou: when are you going back to school?

shirogayne: saturday

midorima shintarou: oh sweet, i’ll be there on sunday

midorima shintarou: i don’t have class until tuesday

shirogayne: lucky you

midorima shintarou: it’s just one extra day, it’s not much

shirogayne: it’s more than i’ll get

midorima shintarou: it’s honestly just luck

shirogayne: and there’s the rub

 

_TUES 6:49 PM_

midorima shintarou: i haven’t seen u all day, where are you??

shirogayne: i’m in the library with matt

midorima shintarou: do you have something due already??

shirogayne: haha yeah

midorima shintarou: oh

midorima shintarou: good luck

shirogayne: thanks

 

_FRI 3:19 PM_

midorima shintarou: do you mind if i steal your pokemon trainer shirt

shirogayne: the blue one or the gray one

midorima shintarou: the one that makes your shoulders look nice

shirogayne: im not certain i know which one you are referring to, given that you haven’t given me a colour

midorima shintarou: …blue

midorima shintarou: takashi are you alright

shirogayne:  i’m fine

shirogayne: i think the grey one’s in the laundry but that one should be fine

midorima shintarou: are you sure?? where are you

shirogayne: i’m hanging out with matt

shirogayne: take the shirt

midorima shintarou: okay

midorima shintarou: thank you

 

_WED 7:13 PM_

midorima shintarou: i wasn’t feeling up for caf food or cooking so i got us some stuff from the one thai place you like

midorima shintarou: they were giving out free spring rolls but the cashier liked me so much she gave me extra

midorima shintarou: i’ve also got some pad see ew, mildly spicy, with enough peanuts for you to drown the whole thing

midorima shintarou: it’s yours if you want it

midorima shintarou: alright.

 

_WED 9:38 PM_

midorima shintarou: takashi shiroagen

midorima shintarou: you absolute fucking shithead

midorima shintarou: i adore you and this is what you fuckingd dotoeme

midorima shintarou: where theufck are u and why are u not with me

midorima shintarou: do uh ate me now

midorima shintarou: is hta tit

midorima shintarou: did i fucki t up by not telling you that keihts aid you liked me

midorima shintarou: why did htat fuck i tup in the first palce i love you

midorima shintarou: i abolutely fucking lov ey you you’re my ebst friend in the whole world and nobody get sme like you do excepf ro maybeTHIS FUCKING TIME

midorima shintarou: WHAT DID I DO

midorima shintarou: I DOTL YOU I LOVED YOU AND YOU DIND’T SAY ANYTHING BCK

midorima shintarou: YOU KNO I DONT SAY IL OVE YOU

midorima shintarou: EVER

midorima shintarou: AND WHAT DI U FUCKING DO

midorima shintarou: hang outiwht matt who’s u rbest friend now apparently congratulations to you too i’ll see myself out

midorima shintarou: god htis is pathetic if you like me so much why don’t you actually say it to my face and let htis whole thing be done wtih

midorima shintarou: save us both

midorima shintarou: i’m not goin to trust your little brother when he tells me that you like me

midorima shintarou: but if you showed up rihgt now and looked me in teh eyes and said the same thing

midorima shintarou: nothing would stop me from kissing you ecxept death itself

midorima shintarou: and even then

midorima shintarou: achilles kept patroclus iwth him for a couple days, i’m sure i can do something

midorima shintarou: that’s gross tho necrophilia isn’t hot im not into that

midorima shintarou: also that implies that im achilles and you’re patroclus which i dont think is right i think you’re more o f a n achilles im just the lonely fuck in love with you

midorima shintarou: sorry patroclus i tihnk i mnot doing your character justice but i gues we both have a thing for golden boys dont we

midorima shintarou: brad pitt had a nice butt in troy but it was a shit movive

midorima shintarou: too straight

midorima shintarou: paroculs was hot but they were cousins and im not into incest ether

midorima shintarou: ur hotter than both of them u funky gay

midorima shintarou: i bet you could take down achilles in an arm-wrestilng match

midorima shintarou: your biceps are fucking deliicous iwhs you could wrap your arms around me all the itme but nooooooooooooo

midorima shintarou: i have to be chill and just stare at u from afar

shirogayne: adam im so sorry my phone died and i only charged it now where are you

midorima shintarou: taksihhi

midorima shintarou: why did you leave me

shirogayne: i didnt leave you

midorima shintarou: there’sa  rason im sitting alone at a bar you jerk

shirogayne: ok you got me there

shirogayne: where are you??

midorima shintarou: wouldn’t you like to know you jackass

shirogayne: yea i would like to know that’s why im asking so i can take you home

midorima shintarou: so you can stop worrying and just hangou tiwth matt??

shirogayne: no, so we can actually talk and fix this

midorima shintarou: oh so now u wanna talk that’s nice idk tho i mihgt just stay away fro a whole week and not care about ur feelings

shirogayne: adam please don’t do that

shirogayne: i needed time to think but i didnt exactly go about it the best way so i’m sorry for that

shirogayne: but there’s all this thai food on the table and im worried about you and i need to find you

shirogayne: adam????

**shirogayne is calling**

“For fuck’s sake, Takshi.”

“Are you okay? Where are you?”

“’m fine, just tired. Kinda wanna puke, kinda jus’ wanna fall asleep on you.”

“Hey, as soon as you tell me where you are, you can fall asleep on me as long as you like. Oh my god, move, move, move! Chasing after the— well, fuck you too! Fuck, sorry.”

“You okay? What happened?”

“Nothing, just bumped into someone. Don’t worry about me. You’re not at Castle of Lions, right?”

“No, ’s not dark enough. I needed something a little more drep— depran— de-pre-ssing. Depressing. To suit my broken heart.”

“…you don’t mean that.”

“No, Ta-ka-shi, I don’t. You didn’ break my heart, you just gave me a bunch of tiny li’l papercuts and then dumped me in the ocean without a life vest.”

“Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Sure sounds like it. What’re you even doing? Are you workin’ out right now? Why’re you panting?”

“I’m sort of working out, yeah. You’re not at Emperor, either, right?”

“Why the _fuck_ would I ever go to Emperor?”

“Thank god. No worries, just double checking.”

“Please don’ tell me you’re actually looking for me.”

“Alright, I won’t tell you that I’m running to every bar on campus trying to look for you.”

“I just wanna be alone. Keep doin’ what you’ve been doin’ and stay away, please.”

“I’m not giving up, Adam. Look, I know I fucked up, and I should’ve actually talked to you instead of running away. But now I’m looking for you so I can actually tell you, to your beautiful goddamn face, that I’ve loved you as long as I’ve known you and that it would be pretty fucking awesome if I could make out with you ASAP and marry you in the long run. You know. If you’re down.”

“…I don’t know why, but I’m not— not _inclined_ to believe you.”

“Adam—“

“I just— I— I’m— look. Here. It’s not because you avoided me for a week. It’s just— I don’t know, I’ve never been good at this kinda thing. I’m a parn— I’m gonna rip my tongue out— _paranoid_ wreck who pokes holes into everything I see just so I can make myself believe that I’m not going to fuck up somehow. Fuck, I’m too wasted for this.”

“It sounds like the week had something to do with it.”

“I _literally_ just said I was too wasted for this.”

“Alright. What’s it going to take for you to believe me?”

“God, I don’t even know. I know I’m being— what’s the fucking word in English, what the fuck— ugh, difficult, I guess? I wanna stop but I _can’t_. You’ve already told me you’ve loved me for years, what more could I want?”

“A lot, Adam. More action, at least.”

“...I’m gonna fucking kill you. I can’t believe you have the fucking, the fucking _balls_ to make a sex joke while I’m— I was drunk crying over you five minutes ago, jackass! I will take— I will take this tinyass plastic spoon, and I’ll, I’ll... it probably won’t go through your abs. Fuck your gym routine. There’s a knife, somewhere, here... fuck you, hold on.”

“Okay, well, technically _you_ made the sex pun. I didn’t even mean to do that, and I’d really like it if I could, uh, stay intact as long as possible. But. I do mean it when I say that I love you, and...and you’re gonna start believing me real soon.”

“You won’t stay intact after I’m done with you, motherfucker.”

“...That’s kind of hot.”

“Damn you, you horny bastard, I said nothing. I still don’t believe you.”

“Well, you’re about to.”

“What?” 

“Turn around.”

**Call from shirogayne ended**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ending is lowkey hilarious because I _hate_ open-ended fics that leave me wondering. That being said: I'm definitely writing a continuation to this. These boys need to work shit out.
> 
> God's Own Country is also a beautiful movie and everyone needs to watch it right now immediately!!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](kuxokawa.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/klanceitup)!


End file.
